Total Drama PokePark
by Julish
Summary: 12 Teens... 1 Theme Park... 87626836847843486 CHALLENGES! Not really... But still, Take 12 campers from Total Drama and give them a random pokemon! How will this crazy series workout? Fin out in this amazing fanfic!


**Hi, me again, Julish, with a new awesome story, a cross over. This isn't my usual content, I worked hard on this. Thank you for reading, enjoy!**

Total Drama PokePark

Episode 1: Name the Pokemon

"Weeeeelcooooome to TOTAL DRAMA POKEPARK! In this series, we will be following campers on some amazing challegenges to win the grand prize of 1 000 000 000 Pokedollars! This season, we're in Pokepark, a famous pokemon theme park. I'm your host, the flaming Chris McLaine with my little cutie baby boodgie-boo Larry!" Announced Chris, the confident host of the Total Drama series.

Chef sighed, he had been working in the Total Drama series for Chris since pretty much forever. Despite acting annoyed about it, the truth was that he enjoyed it, toruring teenagers was fun enough but doing it for cash? That's almost the best job ever!

"Oh, and the great gross grub'll be served by Chef the uhh... co-worker. Say hi Chef!" Chris said, arkwardly.

"Hi," Chef rolled his eyes, "I'm Chef and this is my partner, Machamp."

- COFFESSIONAL -

CHEF

What? He's got 4 arms! He gets the cooking done!

- COFFESSIONAL -

"Maaa," Yawned the muscly pokemon.

"Alright, that's the spirit! Speaking of which, here comes the teens who're about to be put to the test," Chris said.

The boat zoomed past and stopped at the dock with a splash, making Chris and his Carnivine, Larry, soaking wet.

12 teenagers hopped out, laughing at the sight of the horrid man being angered so badly.

"Introducing; Fashion-crazed Anne-Maria, Bubbleboy Cameron, Meditive Dawn, Badboy Duncan, Deva Eva, Boyfriend Stealer Gwen, Mad Izzy, Sha Lightning, Lamebrain Lindsay, Multiple Mike and Fun Loving Owen!"

- CONFESSIONAL -

EVA

* clenches fist * WHAT'RE YOU STARING AT? IMMA CRUSH EVERYONE IN THIS COMPETITION!

OWEN

I'm so happy! All my friends, a new season and the best thing, FOOD! I mean... POKEMON!

MIKE

Finally, I can be me, fully ME! WHEE! * summersaults through the air * Oh, Spetlana's abilities!

- CONFESSIONAL -

Everyone greeted the camera with a 'yo,' or 'hey,' or something else, still slightly laughing.

"Yo Chris, what's up with ya?!" Chuckled Duncan.

"And where's the shops at this place?! I was told there was some like Frou-Frou hair salon or something!" Anne-Maria complained.

"You mean the salon for Furfrou, the poodle-like pokemon, in Lumiose CIty?" Cameron corrected.

"I'M NOT A BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Gwen yelled.

"Ahem, anyway, on with the show!" Chris bit his lip as Gwen held up her fist, "Okay campers, let's get started!"

Chris pulled a blanket, a table with pokeballs that had name tags on them was laying there. Everyone rushed to the table and hurried to find the pokeball with their name on it.

- CONFESSIONAL -

ANNE-MARIA

Who cares bout pokemon? * sprays a can of hair spray * I only came for the hair products. * sprays more hair-spray *

LIGHTNING

Shapokemon? More like... Sha... Shapoke! Shayeah! Lightning's gonna win! * jumps and punches the air *

- CONFESSIONAL -

Everyone threw their pokeballs in the air and releases a pokemon.

- CONFESSIONAL -

ZOEY

I'm going to make so many friends with you... umm... Audino?

AUDINO

Auuu... * facepalms herself *

OWEN

Munchlax and I are like... BFFs, right buddy?!

MUNCHLAX

Munch!

MIKE

Eevee is so cute!

EEVEE

EEEEEEEEEEEVE

MIKE

AWWW, Imma call you...

LINDSAY

Hmm... I wonder what you are.

FEEBAS

FEEBAS! FEEEEEEEEE!

LIGHTNING

Shapikachu!

PACHURISU

PACHURISU, PA PACHU!

IZZY

* laughs evilly *

ARBOK

* hisses and bites Izzy'z head *

IZZY

Heh

GWEN

Misdreavus... Wicked!

EVA

What the heack is this ugly Chinese thing?!

MAKUHITA

MAK!

DUNCAN

No idea what you are. I got kicked outta school! How could I know!

HOUNDOUR

* sighs *

DAWN AND MEDITITE

* meditates *

CAMERON

Hey little buddy. Abra I presume judged by your looks. Unleeess... YOU'RE A DITTO OR ZORUA PR ZOROARK!

ABRA

* nods *

ANNE-MARIA

Ugh... * sprays hair spray * Who cares what you are... * sprays more hair spray *

VULPIX

Pix * licks paw and grooms fur *

- CONFESSIONAL -

"Alright guys! Your first mission is to nickname your pokemon, Anne-Maria?" Chris told them.

"Hair spray..." Anne-Maria mumbled.

"Okay then! Your Vulpix will now be nick-named Hair spray!" Angrily giggled Chris making Anne-Maria.

"Hmm... Abra travels through air and by using the... Photom, I'll call him Photom!" Cameron pointed his index finger upwards.

"Then I'll call Houndour Scruffy, after my reptillian friend... Poor Scruffy!" Duncan answered, bursting into fake tears making Gwen comfort him.

"Don't worry Duncan, he's in a better place now..." Gwen reassured,"Oh and I'll call my Misdreavus Misty!"

"I'll let my partner choose..." Dawn meditated before hunching downwards letting Meditite whisper into her ear, "Yoga,"

"My whatever this is, is gonna whip your face! Imma call this ugly Chinese fat thingy KILLER!" Eva called loudly.

Lindsay thought hard, "I know! Tye! Just like my-"

"Lindsay! Feebas is a girl," Chris informed, "But whatever."

"Shapeach!" Lightning randomly shrugged.

Izzy dizzily fell over,"Venom,"

"Well, this cutie certainly reminds me of someone." Mike stated, winking at Zoey, "I'll call ya Zozo!"

"Awww, Mike! Im going to call you Michelle!" Zoey exclaimed.

Owen was hungry again. Out of nowhere, his nose picked up a delicious smell, "Chicken..."

"Okay then... We've got... Hair Spray the Vulpix, Photom the Abra, Yoga the Meditite, Scruffy the Houndour, Killer the Makuhita, Misty the Misdreavus, Venom the Arbok, Shapeach the Pachurisu, Tye the Feebas, Zozo the Eevee, Chicken the Munchlax and Machelle the Audino." Recapped Chris.

"Now campers, let's get your cabins underway!"

"Ugh, what horrible cabins have we got this time?" Complained Anne-Maria yet again.

Chris turned his head in anger, "Actually... None!"

Everyone's expressions grew as Chris continued, "You'll be sleeping in Pokemon Centers!"

"NO WAY!" Everyone gasped, some angrily, some amazed.

Chris nodded, "Yes way!" and led them to the center they'll be staying at.

The center was quite decent although the white and red colouring was a bit over the top. The girls' room and boys' room were about the same space, only difference being pink blankets and blue blankets on the bed.

They got settled in, setting up their furniture. Little arguments went on. Eventually, they got to sleep somehow, dreaming of the horrors of tomorrow.

**So that's the end of episode 1! If you have a suggestion please put it in a review or PM me! Don't forget to review, favourite, follow and anything else! I'm excited for the new Total Drama (Not even gonna try) Island, what are your thoughts? **


End file.
